IBC-13 Revamp The Primetime Lineup, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Now on Weeknights
July 30, 2016 ‘Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?’ will now be seen on Monday to Friday starting August 1. (photo: Cesar Montano, courtesy of IBC) IBC-13 has been the primetime lineup revamped for the game show in a pre-primetime slot. Beginning August 1, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, already a top-rating program on Sunday primetime, will now be a new host is Cesar Montano and will now be seen an earlier timeslot will be the first daily primetime game show from Monday to Friday on IBC-13’s phenomenal Primetime Ang Dating block. This move before airing the episode for the last day of Sunday on July 31. The game show will air every weeknights before the longest-running and top-rating primetime newscast Express Balita. Previously, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? aired during Monday, Tuesday and Thursday from 2000 to 2002. The phenomenal game show will take over the slot of Glory Jane, IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime curriculum-based drama is the local adaptation of the hit 2011 Korean drama starring The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, aired the finale last Friday, July 29 in the total of 136 episodes (three dates were preempted due to Holy Week, one due to Hatol ng Bayan 2016 coverage under Media ng Bayan and another one due to SONA 2016 soverage). In the last two weeks (July 18), it will be dominate the premiere of the game show Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing and Wowowin. Since the reception in 2000, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? produced by IBC-13 and the production company Celador, has been one of the longest-running game shows in the country. Unfortunately, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? topped the ratings game in the Sunday primetime slot after PBA. IBC management decided to move Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? into weeknights, as they pitted the game show battle of the network. Counting the three other teleseryes on HapoNation and the late-morning series Lara Laura, IBC-13 has a total of six teleseryes every weekday, further demonstrating the network’s depth, creativity and financial capabilities. With Who Wants to be a Millionaire? will be turned into an early primetime slot, IBC-13 decided to make some changes to their programming lineup. The new weekday lineup is as follows: :4:00 am – TV Shop :5:00 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8:00 am – Science Kwela (M-W-F)/Pamana (T-TH) :8:30 am – Learn with English (M-W-F)/Math Power (T-TH) :9:00 am – Crayon Shin-chan :9:30 am – The Enchong Dee Show :10:30 am – Hell's Kitchen (Philippines) :11:30 am – Lara Laura :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! :3:15 pm – Mars Ravelo's Roberta :4:00 pm – Winx Club :4:30 pm – TreseBella: Creating Destiny :5:00 pm – Fun House (premiere) :5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (new timeslot) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Syrena (last 5 nights tonight)/Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (starting August 8) :8:30 pm – My Princess :9:15 pm – Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (premiere) :10:00 pm – TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015) :10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (new timeslot) :11:00 pm – News Team 13 :11:45 pm – Good Take (M)/Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (T)/Forum ni Randy (W)/Lingkod Kapinoy (Th)/Bitag: The New Generation (F) :12:30 am – TV Shop As for Who Wants to be a Millionaire? , it will air much earlier than 8:30 p.m. (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) during Viva-TV block on IBC-13 from 2000 to 2002, it will also intend the competition on its timeslot. As the game show battle to topple, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is IBC-13's answer to ABS-CBN’s returning game show Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing already premiered in July 18 and GMA’s Wowowin. It devided into two formats beginning August 1: the preliminary round for an ordinary people Fastest Fingers First where the set of contestants are played from Monday to Thursday as they unveiling the Filipino people in participated to become a studio player/contestant, and the celebrity player on Friday (from a particular show participate). It will going to sit in a chair for the hot seat. The jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 13 multiple-choice questions correctly. The number of 13 questions which will be asked; and five famous lifelines, including 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? airs on weeknights at 5:30 p.m. on IBC-13 Primetime Ang Dating, starting August 1. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC-13 (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar) and in leading newspapers.